


f- wolves

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Background Piper McLean/Shel, Crushes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sports, Unrequited Crush, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Jason laughs. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”Leo shrugs, still grinning. “It’s not like I had anything else to do.”(it's half-time at the homecoming game, and jason totally loves the fact that leo's here)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	f- wolves

_He came_. That’s what flies through Jason’s mind over the cheering, shaking pom-poms, and bright lights. Leo didn’t see him yet, but Jason can tell it’s Leo from the hair and army jacket. Piper sees him though and waves, elbowing Leo. When Leo does catch sight of him, he grins all lopsided and bright, and passes over his snacks to Piper to cup his hands and yell _SUPERMAAAANNNN!_ over the loud music. 

Jason could only move as far as the bleachers, but Leo climbs down to the lowest level to meet him. Jason has to bend his head far back to see him, and Leo finds it hilarious. He leans over the fence, dangling out a string of candy to Jason. “Want some?” Leo asks as the cheerleaders begin counting down. 

“I’m good,” Jason laughs. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

Leo shrugs, still grinning. “It’s not like I had anything else to do.” The cheerleaders go _WOOOOO!_ and Leo glances at them with a huge laugh. He waves the candy as he babbles, “Dude, there’s so many people here to watch guys throw a ball.”

“Football is a big thing here.”

“People need to get better hobbies,” Leo squats so he’s closer to Jason’s height, reaching his fingers through the fence. He pops his hand through; it’s slender and long, Jason watches, and Leo could only go as far as half his forearm before he swats at Jason’s sweaty hair and recoils. “Ew,” Leo laughs. “And you _like_ this?”

“There are better things,” Jason’s eyes trace along Leo’s moles, and he shakes his head like a wet dog at Leo, who falls back on his butt. He scoots closer to the fence, as someone, it’s Rachel Elizabeth Dare, passes by with a chili dog. Leo looks at him, and Jason looks back.

Jason wants to say it. He opens his mouth. “Leo, I—”

“GO WOLVES,” the cheerleaders yell together, and Kelli, Gwen, and Will launch the confetti launchers, sending gold and purple strips into the air. Leo’s mouth drops, and Jason is reminded that this is Leo’s first and last homecoming game. His mind can not erase the picture of awe on his best friend’s face as gold falls around them, the bleacher lights shine, the marching band blares, and Leo looks back down at him with such mischievous glee, then he leans in close and whispers: _“We’ve got to get that cannon and do something with it.”_

Jason finds himself dumbly agreeing because if Leo asks him something, he would always say yes eventually. Leo might’ve laughed, and then he scrambles to his feet to scream along cheers for their school. Jason watches him and can’t stop smiling, humming the chants in his head as the last of the confetti fell. 

The buzzer rings and Jason’s coach blows his whistle. Leo bends over the fence again. “You gotta go, don’t you? _Ugggh,_ don’t leave me with Gomez and Morticia,” he juts his thumb behind him to the crowded bleachers. Jason assumes he’s supposed to be pointing to Piper and Shel—he’s a few rows too low, and few people too right—where Shel is whispering to Piper, and Piper is staring into her eyes. 

Jason shrugs, knowing damn well how Leo would be spending the rest of the game whining and poking the other two. “You should’ve come with someone else.”

“I came for _you,_ dumbass,” Leo rolls his eyes and gets distracted by the shaking of cheerleader skirts and music. “You wanna go to Vesta’s to eat after this?”

Jason follows Leo’s eye line, and it leads to Calypso hand springing across the turf. The cheerleader waves to the crowd with the others and Leo mutters something under his breath. 

Jason clears his throat. “Give me time to shower, and I’ll drive.”

Leo leans forward as someone, Percy and Tyson’s mom brushes by with a baby and a pretzel. There’s glitter on his face, and Jason only now notices their school colors painted on Leo’s face. F- WOLVES reads Leo’s left cheek in gold like he’s being signed by Midas. 

“Duh,” Leo says. “As if I want to spend another car trip with Bert and Ernie. They couldn’t stop playing that dumb podcast with the—”

“JASON!” He groans at the call. If he turns back, Jason knew he would see his teammate’s irritated looks. 

“I’ll see you then,” Leo snorts. He pulls back and salutes. “Get a home run, Superman,” he teases and heads back up the bleachers. Jason watches Leo trip and whirls back around to see if Jason caught that, and because he did, Leo sticks out his tongue. Jason laughs to himself and jogs back to the benches where his team was huddling. He snatches up his helmet and is greeted with shoving and back pats. 

After the huddle, Jason jogs onto the field. Bryce asks why he’s smiling like a dumbass and then barks at him to keep his head focused on the game. Jason sets into position. Over the helmets, he was glad for his contact lenses as he looked through the blur of the crowd. Leo's standing there in one of the top rows, but his army jacket had been pulled off, and he's handing it to a ponytailed Calypso in a purple cheer skirt. Leo says something, and she slaps his chest, but they both looked happy. 

All Jason could think was _he came. He said he came for me_ , and the whistle blew, and Jason dove into action. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this instead of my final 😭
> 
> have a good one


End file.
